


things you said when you were scared

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear him say: “The doors looked like autumn leaves.”</p><p>(Send me a ship and I'll write a ficlet tumblr meme: "Reibert - things you said when you were scared")</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when you were scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybunchesofgoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/gifts).



You hear him say: “The doors looked like autumn leaves.”

It’s late, and the rest of the barracks shuffle in sleep.

“They crackled when I—”

You shush him gently with two fingers against his lips, shaking your head.

When he kisses them with a smile, settling into sleep, you’re not sure what he’s remembering anymore.

= = =

You hear him say: “I want to marry Christa.”

The others laugh, and he laughs with them like he believes his own words.

His hands shake on your way back to the barracks for one last night’s sleep, and he breathes in deep, clutching your fingers suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

And you’re not sure what he’s remembering anymore.


End file.
